


present tense

by neroh



Series: ever thine, ever mine, ever ours [3]
Category: The Loft (2014), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not surprising that Nicholas is a barely contained bundle of nervous energy as he drums his fingertips against his thigh during the drive back to Petit Vaux-le-Vicomte. He’s been like this ever since they arrived in Genovia and tonight has not helped Nicholas’ anxiety.</p><p>Vince remedies his lover's ailments. Missing scene from <i>Us Alone</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	present tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/gifts).



It’s not surprising that Nicholas is a barely contained bundle of nervous energy as he drums his fingertips against his thigh during the drive back to Petit Vaux-le-Vicomte.

He’s been like this ever since they arrived in Genovia and tonight has not helped Nicholas’ anxiety. Vince finishes tying the sash around his lover’s wrists to the headboard of the bed and feels around to make sure Nicholas has circulation.

“Does that feel okay?” he asks as he peers down at Nicholas who lies prone and naked on the bed.

He licks his plump lips, still swollen from an impromptu blow job at the palace, and nods. His eyes are glassy with arousal and nearly black save for the thin ring of blue iris.

“Good,” Vince says before leaning down to kiss him. It’s gentle and languid, unlike their encounter in the stateroom.

He pulls back, resting on his heels and watches as Nicholas tries to chase after his lips, eyes closed and mouth parted. Vince grins as his lover blinks and stares up at him, curious. “We’ll need a safeword.”

Nicholas relaxes against the pillows. “Genovia,” he replies with a smirk.

Vince snorts back laughter and nods as he slips off the mattress. “Works for me.”

“I can attest I won’t scream _that_ out during the heat of the moment,” Nicholas tells him.

Vince says nothing, only casting a glance over his shoulder as he walks over to his toiletry bag that sits on top of his luggage. He fishes out a bottle of lube and a silk bag that is slightly bigger than the palm of his hand.

“I can guarantee you will be screaming tonight,” he comments, turning back to Nicholas, whose half-hard cock twitches against his thigh.

“You like it when I scream,” Nicholas counters.

Vince just shrugs, though his dick stirs at the thought. He surveys his handiwork: the contrast of a royal blue slash against Nicholas’ fair skin and how beautiful his boyfriend looks laid out in front of him.

He crawls back onto the mattress, the material of his slacks brushing against Nicholas’ leg. “Do you remember the first time we were together? You were on your knees, naked, and I was still in my clothes.”

“It was a bit unfair, but yes I remember,” Nicholas quips as he watches Vince.

He strokes his lover’s calves, fingers brushing through the fine golden hair on his body and gently kneading the firm muscles. “I’m pretty sure you loved it,” Vince comments. He pats the tops of his thighs. “Feet up here and bend your knees.”

Nicholas does what he’s told and places the soles of his feet on Vince’s thighs, exposing himself. “What do you plan on doing to me?” he asks with a smile.

“A manner of things that are _surely_ against a few laws in Genovia,” Vince says as he uncaps the lube and squeezes a fair amount onto his fingers.

He moves his hands up, stroking the sensitive skin inside of Nicholas’ thighs, taking in each and every reaction: the hitch in his breathing, the flush that spreads over his fair skin, how his cock hardens.

“So beautiful.” 

Nicholas groans in reply and allows his legs to fall open in invitation. Vince’s hands move down, taking his time as he touches the jut of his lover’s hips, the slight bulge of lower stomach muscles, the golden brown pubic hair that curls around the base of his erection… all of it so perfect in Vince’s eyes and _purely_ Nicholas. 

He gently rubs his thumb against the middle of his lover’s sack, feeling the ridges and weight against his hand. His fingers drift lower, disappearing between Nicholas’ cheeks until they come to his opening. He circles the puckered skin with his lubed finger, earning a gasp of surprise from Nicholas.

“Shh,” he urges, stroking his lover’s stomach with his free hand. “Let me take care of you, baby.” 

Vince leans over him and presses a gentle kiss onto Nicholas’ lips, sucking on the plump lower lip as his finger slowly enters his lover’s hole. He watches Nicholas as he whines at the intrusion and the subsequent full body tremors that wreck his body as Vince works his finger into him.

“That’s it,” he assures his lover as he finger fucks him slowly. Nicholas cries out and pulls against the sash, chest heaving. He slips another finger in alongside the first one, watching Nicholas just taking it.

He is pressing his mouth against his biceps, panting and moaning as Vince brushes by the sweet spot that makes his lover come undone. Vince strokes the gland, kissing Nicholas’ knee as the younger man cries out.

“Vince, Vince,” Nicholas moans, his voice edged with hysteria. “Vince…”

He watches Nicholas who is torn between fucking himself on Vince’s fingers and trying to stay still. Sweat gathers above his lover’s lip and in the hollow of his throat.

“I got you,” he tells him, keeping his voice calm over the sound of Nicholas’ desperate cries of pleasure. “You surrender so beautifully, Nick, and I’m not even at the fun part yet.”

“Oh god,” Nicholas groans, his head dropping back onto the pillows.

Vince chuckles and carefully slides his fingers out of Nicholas’ passage. “Do you want to see what’s in the bag?” he asks, reaching for both the bag and the lube.

“ _Please_ ,” Nicholas whines. “God, _Vince_ , please…”

He places the bag on Nicholas’ stomach and opens it. “Since you said please,” he replies, slipping his hand inside. “Nick, I need you to open your eyes.”

“If I cum…” his lover warns as his lids flutter open.

Vince grins down at him. “Then I’ll get you hard again and make you cum some more,” he states, earning a string of curses and moans in reply. He squeezes the base of Nicholas’ erection, thumbing the hard, silken skin. “I got you a present.”

“What type of present?”

Vince lets go of his cock and reaches inside of the bag, pulling the item out slowly. He watches Nicholas’ reaction as he reveals the gift: the wide eyes, the slack jaw, and pink cheeks.

“Those aren’t…” Nicholas chokes out.

He nods. “Anal beads,” he replies, showing him the string of smooth ebony beads attached to a matching cord. “Yes they are.”

“Oh fuck,” his lover gasps. “Oh fuck… oh god!”

Vince raises a brow. “Do you need a moment?” he deadpans as he lubes up the first bead.

“No,” Nicholas whispers as he shakes his head furiously. “No…oh god… _no_.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Are you positive?”

“Goddammit Vincent!” Nicholas shouts. “Just get on with it already!”

Vince shrugs, reaching behind them both. “If you say so,” he says casually as he pushes the bead into Nicholas’ clenching hole.

His slacks become tighter as he imagines the ebony bead sinking into his lover over Nicholas’ very vocal sounds of encouragement. “I saw these when I was buying lube and thought to myself how nice they would be up that tight ass of yours.” 

Nicholas makes a strangled sound and wraps his fingers around the sash. 

“I mean, the vibrator is always fun to tease you with, but this…” Vince continues on as he sneaks a peek of the anal beads against the mattress, except for the one embedded inside of his lover. “Fuck Nick.”

Nicholas moans in reply.

“More?” Vince asks, watching Nicholas nod. He lubes up the next bead and works it into his lover, who writhes on the bed. He waits for Nicholas to adjust to the stretch and sensation of the beads before easing the third one in. 

Vince watches as Nicholas gasps wantonly and unconsciously pulls on the sash. His body is coated with sweat and is trembling against the comforter, completely wrecked. “We haven’t even gotten started yet,” he tells his lover. He removes Nicholas’ feet from his thighs, placing them on the mattress.

“I knew you were trouble,” Nicholas rasps as he watches Vince undress. “The moment I saw you… _fuck_ …I knew it.”

Vince just grins at him. “You love it,” he counters as he shrugs off his dress shirt and goes to remove the white undershirt. “You love how much trouble I can get you in.” His slacks and underwear are next, having removed his socks earlier, and Vince is naked like his lover. He leans over Nicholas’ cock and flicks his tongue out to lick up his precum, watching his boyfriend jerk at the movement. “I have another surprise for you.”

“ _Another_?” Nicholas groans. “Please don’t tell me that you’re going to try to fuck me while they’re up there because I don’t think anything else will fit!”

Vince chuckles. “Feeling full, hrm?”

“You have no idea,” Nicholas sighs, sagging against his bonds.

Vince kisses his way up Nicholas’ body, taking his time as he tastes his skin and feels him moving under him. He finds each sensitive spot and alternatively laves it with his tongue or nibbles with his teeth. Vince sucks a bruise right above the throb of Nicholas’ heart, waiting until it’s red and purple to stop. “I may have an idea,” he whispers, peppering the rest of the way to Nicholas’ mouth with kisses. He brushes his thumb against his lover’s lower lip as he whines in protest. “You’ll like it. Trust me.”

“I’ve always trusted you,” Nicholas whispers back.

He grins at this and pulls his lover into a deep kiss. “I love you,” he mumbles against Nicholas’ mouth. “I love you so much.”

Vince doesn’t let Nicholas respond back, capturing his mouth once again and kissing him until they are both gasping for air.

He slides back down his boyfriend’s body. Nicholas is watching his every move despite how love-stoned he is as Vince reaches between his own cheeks and eases a plug out of his hole. He sighs with a mixture of relief and feeling empty before holding it up for Nicholas to see.

The reaction he gets is instantaneous. “Oh god,” Nicholas moans. “Fuck! Vince… fuck…”

Vince flashes a teasing grin as he squeezes lube onto his fingers and coats Nicholas’ erection with it. “I haven’t done this in a while,” he explains as he lines himself up with his boyfriend’s cock. He chuckles as Nicholas babbles incoherently, eyes wide and glistening. Vince lowers himself down, feeling the blunt cockhead pressing against his hole. “You tell me when you’re close.”

“God _yes_ ,” Nicholas replies.

Vince grunts as he guides Nicholas inside of him, relishing the burn and the stretch and the feeling of _his_ lover penetrating him.

He muses that he should allow Nicholas to do this more often, though he knows how much his boyfriend loves to be the one being fucked. Vince can’t lie and say he doesn’t love to be the one doing the fucking. He rocks his hips, inching Nicholas’ cock deeper inside, and gasps as it brushes against his prostate.

“Nick,” he moans quietly, pressing a hand in the center of his lover’s chest. Vince bites his lower lip and keeps going until Nicholas bottoms out, making him shiver. Vince gives them both a moment, though he knows this won’t last long.

It reminds him of the fireworks he and his friends used to set off in the cul-de-sac on their street during Fourth of July with their fathers standing nearby. All of it brief and fiery and beautiful against the night sky. He and Nicholas may not have the luxury of doing this under the stars, but they are together.

Vince starts to rise and fall on Nicholas’ cock, slow like honey and taking his time. All Nicholas can do is watch him and take it as one of the Genovian medals brushes against his fingers. “You’re all mine,” Vince whispers as he starts to stroke his cock in time with his hips. “I’m all yours. Don’t ever forget.”

Nicholas throws his head back, crying out in reply. “I don’t think you’d let me,” he chokes out.

“Nuh-uh,” Vince agrees as he fucks himself on his lover’s cock, going faster and faster. His spine sparks like a live wire when he changes his angle and stimulates his prostate. “You feel so good, baby. Fuck…”

Nicholas raises his hips to meet Vince’s thrusts, bringing him closer to release. “Oh god… _Vince_ ,” he hears his lover breathe.

“Don’t cum yet,” Vince gasps as the first pulse of his orgasm overwhelms him. He dissolves into a series of muffled grunts and affirmations of how much he loves Nicholas. His body is on autopilot, unable to stop moving or pry his eyelids open until he is over sensitized and sated.

Nicholas is staring at him, eyes almost as wide as a cartoon with his mouth hanging open in awe and cum coating his chest and stomach. Vince knows his lover is close and keeps fucking him, relishing the aftershocks of his own orgasm. “Vince,” Nicholas gasps. “Almost…fuck… _fuck_ …”

He feels the first spray of semen and reaches back to pull the anal beads from Nicholas’ passage, setting off an entirely different reaction from his lover.

His anticipatory moans quickly turn into yelling, and then screaming as Nicholas’ climax crashes over him. Watching his lover struggling against his bonds with flushed skin and closed eyes, unable to control himself, is better than anything Vince has seen.

The last bead falls onto the mattress and Nicholas arches into Vince, his hips bucking one last time before he all but collapses against the bed.

It’s more beautiful than artwork painted by the masters or the Seven Wonders of the World and it’s his and his alone.


End file.
